


Atelophobia

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst with eventual fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: Aaron wake up on his birthday only to have Robert disappear on him - will he ever be good enough?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My interpretation of what Aaron might be feeling tonight.
> 
> The title means 'fear of not being good enough'

"Happy birthday."

He felt the press of lips against his forehead and groaned turning to see Robert already up and dressed ready for the day ahead.

"Come back to bed," Aaron hated the way his voice whined with need.

"I've got meetings," Robert smiled down at him brushing his fingers through the soft dark curls that had fallen onto his forehead during the night pushing them back so he could see him clearly.

"I'll try and get back later for a pint before my meeting with...."

Aaron cringed and silently pleaded,

_'Don't.'_

But it was too late as he heard the name fall from his fiancés lips.

"Rebecca."

Aaron fought the urge to grumble instead giving Robert a sad smile as the stench of infidelity hung in the air between them.

"I do love you ya know," Robert reassured him almost guilty the words somehow making Aaron feel even more insecure about his intentions.

"I know," Aaron replied with a sigh almost grateful when he heard the soft click of their bedroom door signalling Roberts exit.

Letting out a frustrated breath he moved down in the bed pulling the covers over his head hoping sleep would once again overwhelm him and he wouldn't have to deal with the jealously that was still pooled in the pit of his stomach from Roberts rejection the night before.

...

"Happy birthday."

He felt the impact from Livs hug as soon as he walked through the door.

"Here," she looked up at him and smiled shoving the neatly wrapped gift into his hand.

He wanted to ask where she got the money from but stopped himself when he saw how eager she was for him to like it.

"Morning love," Chas chimed as he made his way across the room to the kitchen Liv still tucked under his arm only relinquishing her hold when he moved to take a seat at the table.

"Happy birthday," his mum kissed the top of his head before asking,

"Brew?"

"Cheers," he tried to smile but the glint from his ring caught his eye and he just didn't have the energy to pretend that Roberts absence wasn't hurting him.

"Go on then," Liv excitedly encouraged,

"Open it."

With a twist of the silver band his fingers moved down to the gift in front of him the corners of his mouth turning up into a small smile when he saw what she has bought for him.

"Thought we could watch it together, ya know me you and....," she looked back to the door and frowned,

"Rob? Where is he anyway?"

"Meetings," both Aaron and Chas chimed together.

Aaron caught his mother’s concerned gaze and bowed his head,

"This is great Liv thanks."

"Here ya go love," Chas placed the mug in front of him and he wrapped his hands around it welcoming its warmth.

"So what are your plans for the day?" she enquired trying to sound as casual as possible when they both knew what she was really asking.

"Work I guess," he answered with a shrug before bringing the mug of steaming tea to his lips, blowing lighting before taking his first tentative sip having completely ignored the one Robert had made for him earlier.

He pulled out his phone but apart from a few messages on Facebook and a text from both Adam and Vic there was nothing to indicate Robert had had a change of plan. With a sigh he pushed his phone back in his pocket the jealously that had sat in his stomach now making its way up into the back of his throat which he tried to drown with his tea before he noticed the time.

"Anyway," Aaron started his eyes trained on his little sister,

"Shouldn't you be heading to school?"

"But it's your birthday," the teenager complained.

"And?" Chas challenged.

Liv chose to ignore the challenge and turned to her brother.

"Wouldn't you rather I spend the day with you, I could help out at the yard."

"Nice try," Aaron laughed taking on last drink of his brew as he stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"Come on I'll give ya a lift on the way."

"Spoilt sport," Liv grumbled under her breath.

"Sorry what was that?" Aaron chuckled shaking his head at his mum before pulling liv to his side playfully rubbing his knuckles on the top of her head.

"Oi!"

Shaking his head he called bye to his mum and headed out the door his spirits lightened slightly by the two women in his life but his stomach still swirled when he thought back to the guilty look Roberts had given him before he'd left.

...

"Happy birthday."

He felt a rush of pure warmth spread through his chest as his best friend grabbed him and pulled him close, the feeling only diminishing slightly when he noticed the very empty desk in the corner of the cabin.

"So," Adam asked excitedly,

"What did he get ya?"

"Nuffin," Aaron huffed out as once again checked his phone only to find a blank screen staring back at him.

He pushed past Adams questioning gaze and flicked the kettle on in their makeshift kitchen hoping a brew would ease the tension that was now working its way into his veins.

"What seriously? Nothing?"

Aaron shook his head.

"What me to have a word with Vic?"

"No," Aaron cried, the last thing he needed was Roberts little sister interfering making him look all needy.

"Nah it's fine he's busy and besides 25 isn't a big birthday is it?" he reiterated Roberts words from the other day in the hopes he'd begin to believe them.

"But it's your birthday," Adam pointed out like he didn't already know.

"Yeah and I'll be celebrating with you so..."

"Damn right ya will," Adam beamed at his best mate, giving him that cheeky smile always enough to brighten Aaron's mood even today.

...

"Happy birthday."

He felt tension in the room as he pushed through the door dropping his jacket on the back of the sofa Despite it being his birthday he'd pulled a hard shift at the yard and all he wanted was a pint some food and his boyfriend, the latter of which was still nowhere to be seen.

"What's going on?"

"Oh nothing love."

"You seriously expect me to believe that?"

Chas looked at Liv who just shrugged.

"It's paddy he can't make it tonight," Chas lied.

"Now I know something's up coz I've just seen paddy, gave me this in fact," he held up the card paddy has given him just a few moments earlier,

"So spill."

"It's Robert," Liv sneered but Aaron wasn't listening.

"What?" He panicked scrambling with his discarded jacket as he searched for his phone.

"He's alright," Chas reassured him.

"I saw him earlier," Liv informed him.

"And?" Aaron looked between the two of them and knew there was something they weren't telling him.

"Show him love," Chas prompted Liv.

"Show me what?"

Liv kept quiet as he handed the phone to him; again he looked between the two of him his brow knitted in confusion before he cast his eyes down at the image on the screen.

There was Robert, the back of him anyway and wrapped around him were the arms of a blonde haired woman, Rebecca.

His heart started to race and he clenched his fist as the jealous over took him. He swallowed hard and handed the phone back.

"So?" he bit out not wanting to know the reason for the hug.

"Well don't ya think it's a bit odd," his mum asked.

"He's helping her out with some business."

"Yeh right," Liv scoffed earning her a tap on the head from Chas.

"But it's your birthday love and he should be here."

"Well he's not," Aaron snapped hating that he was upset by the fact, he didn't need anyone he was fine on his own or he used to be before Robert but now he felt like punching something, anything to stop the raging jealously he felt coursing through his veins.

...

"Happy birthday."

He felt the bitterness in Chrissies snarl as he rounded the bar. He was about to retaliate when the sight of Robert walking through the door stopped him, closely followed by Rebecca. The jealously that has been thudding through him all day spiked again when he realised that Robert was dressed up in a waistcoat and tie but it wasn't for him, it was for her.

"Pint please," he ground out through gritted teeth as he turned his attention away from the pair and back to Marlon his whole body stiffening when he felt the hand at the small of his back.

Ignoring his fiancé he gratefully accepted the drink from his cousin and managed to gulp half of it before Robert spoke,

"Happy birthday."

"Wouldn't go that far," Aaron barked.

"Hey what's going on?" Robert asked softly so only Aaron could hear.

"Don't worry ya self about it mate looks like you've got ya hands full already," he nodded towards Rebecca who was hovering close behind him.

"Aaron," Roberts eyes widened in surprise at his attitude.

"Lovers tiff," Chrissies snorted and despite the tension between them Aaron moved closer to Robert in a show of solidarity; always the protector especially when it came to the Whites.

"Happy birthday Aaron," Rebecca offered her face a picture of pure innocence when he knew damn well it was anything but.

"Is it?" he growled back before he could help himself.

"Aaron," Robert chastised.

"Think I wouldn't find out eh?" he lowered his voice to a snarl as he leant into Robert but just his body language was enough to have the blonde retreating.

"I think I'll just...." Rebecca began to excuse herself.

"No it's you he's dressed up for," Aaron spoke up before she could leave.

"It's for you actually," Robert gawped.

"Ya what?" Aaron asked a look of bemusement.

"It's for you, thought I'd take you away," Robert smirked and Aaron wanted nothing more than to wipe the smug smile from his face.

"You sure it's me ya want?"

"Of course. A whole weekend away, just the two of us."

"Ha I've heard that one before," Chrissie ridiculed,

"What do they say, a leopard never changes his spots, up to your old tricks again eh Robert and with my sister, shame on you."

"Chrissie!" Rebecca warned pulling her away from the bar but it was too late; With her words came images of maroon shirts and secret meetings, or posh hotel and ugly ties, the lies and the deceit and he was planning it all again....with her.

Aaron downed the rest of his drink slamming the glass back on the bar and without another word stormed off behind the bar.

"Aaron," Robert called as he followed after him scowling at Chrissie on his way.

"Aaron," he called again his voice softer his time now they were alone.

"Can you believe her?" the blonde man began to pace in the space between the sofa and the door as he waited for Aaron's reaction who hadn't so much looked at him since Chrissie had spat her vile words.

"Is that what this is eh?" Aaron accused when he finally turned to face him.

"What ya on about?"

"You and.....," Aaron trailed off.

"Me and who?"

He didn't want to say it, didn't want to be that person who accused Robert of having an affair but it wasn't like he hadn't been there before.

"Got caught and now it's all a cover up,"

Aaron's words stopped Robert in his tracks.

"Is that what you really think?"

"I don't know what to think," Aaron admitted.

"I wanted to surprise you," Robert told him closing the distance between them.

"I don't like surprises," Aaron grumbled under his breath but it was loud enough for his fiancé to hear.

"Clearly," Robert pinched the bridge of his nose as Aaron fiddled with the ring on his finger.

"Is that what all this was about, the sneaking around?"

He hated to ask, hated that he was this insecure about Roberts feelings for him, hated feeling like he wasn't good enough but the secrets and the lies were killing him.

"What else?"

"I don't know Robert you tell me?"

"You really think after everything.....Aaron I was ready to die for you."

"Don't."

Aaron couldn't look at Robert when he thought about what he'd been willing to sacrifice in that car but Robert shuffled closer.

"No Aaron you need to hear this because then maybe you might just believe me."

It took Aaron a moment to his gaze fixed on the ceiling, then down at the floor until finally his eyes found Roberts icy blue pools swimming with emotion staring down at him.

"When you told me to go...."

"Robert," Aaron pleaded averting his eyes, his chest tightening as he remembered telling Robert that he loved him.

"Look at me...," Robert begged and didn't carry on until Aaron's gaze was once again trained on his.

"When you told me to leave you, you were being selfish."

"I was trying to save you."

"Don't you understand?"

"What?"

"My life isn't worth living without you."

"Don't," Aaron fought back the tears that were threatening to escape as Robert stepped even closer his hands falling to Aaron's waist and pulling they bodies together.

"I wanted to make it special, to whisk you away to somewhere nice."

Aaron thought for a moment, his eyes fixed on the table next to them, the place where exactly a year ago today he was holding his arm above the flames of his birthday candles in hopes the pain would take away his memories, but it hasn't worked, nothing had, that was until Robert came back into his life.

"I want to be able to trust you Robert but after everything and with her."

"What?" Robert stepped back searching for Aaron's.

"Why her?" Aaron whispered afraid of the answer but needing to know all the same.

"She's a friend Aaron," Robert sighed,

"And I couldn't exactly ask Vic we both know she can't kept a secret," he joked his face lighting up when he saw a faint smile on Aaron's lips.

"You know I don't need all that right," Aaron reassured him.

"All what?"

"The money, the clothes the car, although I do miss the Audi."

"You and me both," Robert interjected with a pout.

"But I mean it," Aaron laid his hand flat on Roberts chest,

"I just need you."

"You've got me,” Robert promised.

"Have I?" Aaron asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"Aaron," Robert breathed out pulling him in close and resting their foreheads together.

"No more lies, even if it's a surprise okay? Okay?"

Robert took a deep breath,

"I know I can be an idiot..."

"Tell me something I don't know," Aaron joked as the tension between then slipped away.

"But you know..."

"I know," Aaron whispered cutting off Roberts response because however hard he tried he couldn't say those three words back to him not with the taste of deceit on his tongue and the jealousy still throbbing through his veins, he was better when he was in Roberts arms but it would take a while for it to release its hold completely.

"So this is for me?" Aaron asked his fingers running up and down Roberts silk tie.

"It's always for you," Robert winked.

"Think it would look better on the floor don't you?"

"But...," Robert began to protest.

"But it's my birthday and besides you've got some making up to do," Aaron moved past him towards the door but stopped half way to through a seductive look over his shoulder to which Robert practically growled with lust,

"You win," practically pushed Aaron up the stairs towards their room.

...

"Happy birthday."

He felt the rush of warmth against his skin as Robert wrapped his arms around him burying his nose into the soft hairs at the back of his neck.

"We really should get dressed ya know."

"Why?" Aaron groaned.

"Well you have a whole surprise waiting for you for one and...," Robert paused.

"And?" Aaron huffed out when Robert didn't continue.

"And I got you a present," the older man beamed down at him like a kid at Christmas.

"Robert?"

"I know but I had to get you something didn't I, can't have Liv out do me with her gift giving skills."

Reluctantly Robert released his hold on Aaron's hip and retrieved the box he'd hidden under the bed days before.

"Happy birthday baby."

"Baby?" Aaron raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Just open it will ya."

Rolling his eyes Aaron shifted in bed until he was sat with his back against the headboard the gift box in his lap, inside was a black linen shirt and as he held it up to his bare chest he could see it was tailored to fit his body exactly.

"When?"

"You're a very heavy sleeper," Robert joked with a playful shove.

"Creep," Aaron slapped Roberts arm that was now retreating looking for the clothes that had been ripped from his body as he made his absence up to fiancé.

With only his tie in place, the dark material making Roberts already pale skin look even lighter he extended his arm with a slight bow.

"Mr Dingle if you would do me the honour of being my date this evening and forever."

Climbing from the bed with a grin Aaron slipped his gift over his shoulders and took his fiancés hand twinning their fingers together as Robert pulled him closer.

"It would be my pleasure Mr Sugden.....hey.....hahahhaha."

It may not had started out great but this birthday was turning out to be the one the best birthdays he'd ever had and that was down to the tall blonde nerd who was currently whirling him around his bedroom making his sides hurt and his cheek flush with laughter.

 

Maybe 25 was worth celebrating after all.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY AARON DINGLE <3


End file.
